1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation head cover. More particularly, the present invention relates to a head cover covering a cylinder of an engine.
2. Description of Related Art
An engine of a vehicle includes a cylinder block and a cylinder head cover. A blow-by gas is formed by a compression stroke and an expansion stroke of the engine. The blow-by gas flows into a cylinder block through a gap between the cylinder and a piston. And, the interior of the cylinder block has a high pressure by the blow-by gas. Accordingly, if the blow gas flowing into the cylinder block is not exhausted, the engine can stop its operating or be exploded.
Thus, an internal combustion engine needs a ventilation system that circulates the blow-by gas generated by the operation thereof to exhaust it to an outside. And, the ventilation system is applied to a head cover covering the cylinder of the engine.
However, there is a problem that oil together with the blow-by gas is exhausted in a process of exhausting the blow-by gas through the head cover having the ventilation function while a crank and cam are rotating.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.